Question: $ -2.88\% \div 30\% $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.0288 \div 0.3 $ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div3={0}\text{ or }3\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div3={9}\text{ or }3\times{9} = {27}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{18}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${18}\div3={6}\text{ or }3\times{6} = {18}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.0288 \div 0.3 = -0.096$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.096 = -9.6\%$